


One Toy Memory

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled when he remembered his mother buying expensive toys.





	One Toy Memory

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled when he remembered his mother buying expensive toys so that he was happy and glanced at a new stuffed animal he held for his daughter.

THE END


End file.
